


In Which We Have A Normal Game of Fetch...

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Corgis, Other, corgis everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Integra's hobbies get the better of her poor butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which We Have A Normal Game of Fetch...

The butler’s rapid footsteps echoed hollowly off of the walls as he raced through the hallway. Why he had ever agreed to this was beyond his comprehension. He could hear them. Panting. Galloping. Matching him step for step. He spotted his small charge poking her head out from one of the doorways near the end of the hall.  
  
“Sir!” he shouted, quite close to being perturbed. She turned her head slightly in his direction, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline as the lanky butler’s long legs carried him to her door.   
  
She looked up at him innocently. “What is it, Walter?”   
  
Walter doubled over, placing his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.   
“When…was the…last time…you…” he broke off into a coughing fit. “You played…with your…”   
He never did get to finish his sentence. The thundering sounds had finally reached the hallway and a tidal wave of short legs, floppy ears and wet noses toppled the poor man to the ground. Integra jumped back from the fray, covering the fit of giggles that threatened to break her composure. One of the corgis wriggled itself loose from the literal dog pile and nosed the crown of the butler’s head with his cold nose, a bright, blue and red striped ball in its mouth. Walter pushed off one of the animals that had deigned to settle itself onto his collarbone and craned his neck to look at the short creature. He took the ball from its mouth with a free hand and flung it at Integra, a mischievous look on the old man’s face.   
  
The little girl squeaked as the tsunami of corgis raced toward her and the ball in her outstretched palm. However, instead of tackling her, the short dogs stopped short and sat, begging with wagging tails and lolling tongues as she held up the ball. Every dark eye was centered and focused on that small orb. She shook it for emphasis and flung it out the door and down the hall. Walter scrambled to the opposite doorframe to avoid being trampled again as the stampede of fluff took off after their toy. Integra looked up at the butler, her normally expressionless face beaming up at him with a false innocence as to whatever she might have done. Walter closed his eyes and pointed after the herd.   
  
“It’s your turn, Sir. I’ve been doing this for more than my fair share.”  
  
Integra grinned and scampered down the hall and away from the battered butler. Walter watched affectionately as she disappeared around a corner while a shadow darker than night appeared behind him.   
  
“Getting tired, old man?” it asked, a sadistic snicker in its tone. The former shinigami held up a hand, storming off in the opposite direction to tend to his other duties.   
  
“Don’t even start.”


End file.
